Talk:Red vs. Blue Wiki
GHOST R3V0LV3R Are there any administrators anymore? It's not that vandalism is rampant or anything...but articles that should have been deleted weeks ago are still here. If no admins are left, I'm going to start a new wiki. The Blood Gulch Wiki. OmegaScythe Oly oly oxen free to all you halo fans out there! OmegaScythe here, I just edited a page about quotes (which I created). A the mo, it only has caboose's comments, but it's good. - OmegaScythe Blackadder71 hello to anyone on this wiki? I'm new, and my name is Blackadder71. Just to ask, how many members are there on this wiki? Thanks. - Blackadder :Hi Blackadder. Welcome to the wiki. You can a get a list of this wiki's editors at . Angela talk 02:44, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Rename Suggest renaming the wiki to something simpler and less confusing. "Blood Gulch Wiki" perhaps. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:38, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :Hmm. Sounds good. Why not just Red vs. Blue Wiki? That's what I call it--Caboose Orange Juice and 03:46, 28 June 2007 (UTC) ::That works too. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:20, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :::I've changed the title at MediaWiki:Pagetitle. Angela (talk) 13:52, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Icon How's this for a favorites icon? --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:33, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :I've uploaded this to Image:Favicon.ico. You might need to refresh your cache by pressing Ctrl and F5 on this page to see it. Angela (talk) 13:52, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Note to all fellow users I would like to request that people please sign Articles on Talk Pages (put --~~~~ on the talk page after your comment.) please and thank you :) --WhellerNG 20:29, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Speculation Please keep Speculation out of the Articles. Articles are a place to put facts about the series. not for people to proclaim there ideas about the show. if you want to talk speculation keep it on the TALK pages please and thank you :) --WhellerNG 17:25, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Hey everyone Hey everyone! My name is Ry and I'm glad to help out here at RvB wiki. I've already created a few pages (Private Jimmy, Private Mickey, Prison Guard, UNSC Maximum Security Detention Facility) and have completely redone a page (Pelican). Feel free to edit them as there will most likely be more info to add later. Anyway, I just want to say that I really like this wiki and hope to talk to everyone sometime. Thanks! --RyRy16 16:56, September 7, 2009 (UTC) important message im going to tell ever one to keep hoaxes, speculation, and unfactual information out of articles. ~DA~ is awsome! 20:10, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Adminship due to the problem we have had with Spam, I have contacted the Wikia Staff and explained the situation to them. i have now become an Admin and i shall deal with everything that needs to get done. --WhellerNG 21:39, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Sarge/Sigma debate because some people like to keep readding the information that Sarge and Sigma are the same person. THEY ARE NOT. if anyone continues to spread this idea, they will be banned for 2 weeks, this is the only warning your going to get --WhellerNG 19:21, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Header? This is just a suggestion but I thought maybe this wiki should have a header. I've seen others such as the Halo wiki and the GTA wiki that have them and I thought it would be cool if the RvB wiki had one.--Soul reaper 05:49, February 25, 2010 (UTC) 2 things 1. I think the Episodes section in the side menu needs to be more organised. Maybe have sub-menus of each season and then the episodes in order. 2. Are there any admins on this wiki anymore? :2. yes, also sign your comments, otherwise I will not take you seriously.--WhellerNG 01:12, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Epsilon and Church let's try to remember that Epsilon and Church, while similar. are in fact two different characters entirely. edits to the Wiki should reflect this. the Actual Church's last appearance was in the Recreation trailer. anything after that was Epsilon. --WhellerNG 01:13, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Title MediaWiki:Pagetitle feels out of date. Maybe just "- Red vs. Blue Wiki"? Or the more verbose "- Red vs. Blue Wiki: The Blood Gulch Chronicles, Reconstruction, Recreation, Revelation and more!" Just a thought, thanks. --31stCenturyMatt 11:04, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I agree. It would probably be best just to keep it as "Red vs. Blue Wiki" as suggested. This would keep it from going out of date like the currrent title, due to the fact that Red vs Blue will probably never be renamed. - EdenC Epsilon Shouldn't Epsilon be on the blue team section? he is the new Church after all, isn't he? Cyrus Arc 21:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC) "Season 9" No one is to create or edit into an article for the next season. anyone who does will be banned. --WhellerNG 16:28, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, just a heads up-- Don't know if you all know this, but Burnie answered some pretty critical questions that will change a lot of pages in an exclusive Q&A session done with the Let's Figure This Out Shizno group from RedvsBlue.com. http://lfto.podomatic.com/player/web/2010-09-22T04_30_06-07_00 Here is the link to the podcast for people to listen. Some of the subjects include what really happened to Tex after she crashed in Valhalla, if the Meta had an original AI, the real core of Tex and Church's relationship, etc. Nice find man it explains alot.:)Sniperteam82308 11:18, September 24, 2010 (UTC) CT I've noticed this around several articles. So I'm issuing a mandate. CT has been portrayed as male through out his time though the series. I want all articles to reflect this. Any mentions to CT are to refer to a male individual. the Character supposedly being female counts as a spoiler for Season 7. --WhellerNG 02:29, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright but a spoiler for a season whose been over for a year now with the next season over as well doesn't make sense but ur the admin.Sniperteam82308 02:50, September 26, 2010 (UTC) But if someone is checking this up on the Wiki shouldn't you should assume that they are looking for the tru7h? I honstly completly missed the fact that she is female whilst watching the series. I understand about not putting up spoilers for something current, like the most recent episode or what have you, but to not include something that is true and not something that most people have already watched, is a bit odd, I think. I'm not trying to get into an argument and was just saying what I think is best for the people who vist this awesome wiki, that are looking for correct information. Sorry for the rambling EdenC 11:10, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : We don't know anything about CT to begin with. almost everything was a lie. the Character is portrayed as male in the series. so articles are to reflect that, --WhellerNG 20:49, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Whatever I just dont think its a spoiler anymore but like you said we know literally nothing about the C.T. we saw. And EdenC do you really have to put a 7 instead of a t it makes you look ten and like you speak 7337 or however you spell it(which I find immature and annoying among other things its just lazy kids that dont know or care enough how to correctly spell) I mean whats next you saying hu instead of who wat instead of what u instead of you? Although if it was just a typo I understand.Sniperteam82308 21:02, October 7, 2010 (UTC) OK. I suppose when you metion that we don't know much about C.T. that we should stick with him/her being Male for the time being. I think that the small metin on his/her page is fine. And Sinperteam82308 did you really just write that much about a small Bungie referance? I too hate 7337 speak, but to get that worried about it is a bit over the top. EdenC 10:32, October 10, 2010 (UTC) No no you had put a 7 instead of a T in the word truth but it really doesn't matter:). So I guess with everyone agreeing thats what we do, of course with Wheller being a burecrat admin(nice job by the way) we would have done it anyway.:)Sniperteam82308 13:53, October 10, 2010 (UTC) That 7 instead of a T was intentional. See http://bungie.wikia.com/wiki/Words%2C_Phrases%2C_and_Memes#Tru7h It is a Bunige referance. Didn't mean for it to be such a big thing. EdenC 15:00, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh well I guess that just shows how I know literally nothing outside of RvB. Haha. Sighs man I need a life.:(Sniperteam82308 15:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Poll I've said this numerous times before but may I add a poll to the wiki homepage with questions on favorite season,character,episode of specific season, most hated character which saga was more enjoyed among many others and I will edit it myself about once a month.Sniperteam82308 21:07, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Move the wiki? I'm sure you all know about the changes that wikia are bringing in. Many other wikis are moving or at least considering moving. I think we should conisider moving as well. There is another wiki service run by Shout Wiki (or at least I think that's the name). They offer the same Monaco styles that we currently use and have a service that moves all the files and pages automatically so it's not difficult to do. Just something I think we should consider--Soul reaper 06:50, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Did the wiki get moved since the above post? 04:29, December 22, 2010 (UTC)LtRainnAron Nope. Not even a forumn was created.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 04:40, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Luke McKay Drawings All right. I've been seeing this around a lot lately, Luke McKay Drawings are ALL canon (except for Tucker's season 1) because A. Luke McKay works with Roosterteeth, and they have endorsed them. They are allowed in articles, but like CGI images, should not be the character's infobox pictures. Also, descriptions of of characters in articles are not necessary and horribly redundant.--WhellerNG 20:41, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Tex's and Church's arn't either because they have been robots througout all of RvB but even after their deaths were shown as humans so they shouldn't be added should they?Sniperteam82308 20:54, October 18, 2010 (UTC Same? hey is the rvb unaverce part of the haloverce User:Codythebeast No. It may have originally tried to start that way but is now its own little thing. In the rvb universe it is the same as Halo in the Halo universe they are seperate.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 05:47, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Logo I think the wiki needs a Logo since the font is really ugly on the top. I think we could use this: ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 23:28, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I think it looks nice. I also say we add a news section. Things won't happen for a while but we could do it weekly for episodes PSAs and DVD/CD releases. Or ya know news. Like title names before a season. Or a preview of this season will be shown here.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 00:46, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Red vs. Blue Posters - New Profile Pictures? Rooster Teeth have released posters featuring quotes and a single picture of the character saying them in full original CGI. If anyone here has photoshop, we could erase the rest of the poster and use the image for the articles on the characters.Fairfieldfencer FFF 10:34, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::They wern't made of every character. If you mean as the main picture then no. Wheller wants real game pictures only not CGI for characters.Template:Sniperteam82308 14:09, January 12, 2011 (UTC) In regards to the Season 9 rule Ok many users on this site have been banned or have been near getting banned to this Season9 rule because they simply didn't know. I say we post this rule on the front page because almost everyday now people come in and think there helping the wiki when adding Season9 details. So my suggestion is putting this rule on the front page so we don't have to tell every single user who comes here.Rvb forever 19:50, March 18, 2011 (UTC)Rvb forever ﻿ Or we could make a policy page. Or put it in community guidlines. Personally I think people should look around the wiki for the guidlines before editing.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 20:49, March 18, 2011 (UTC) i agree even before this Season 9 rule people were getting banned for not knowing the rulesRvb forever 22:46, March 18, 2011 (UTC)Rvb forever i think its high time to make a policy pageRvb forever 22:47, March 18, 2011 (UTC)Rvb forever Really there are no true rules here as there is no policy page.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:22, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah which often leads to speculation and edit wars and then leads to pages being locked down.Rvb forever 02:10, March 19, 2011 (UTC)Rvb forever We are like Tex. Whenever something gets close enough in our grasp it is just taken away and we fail.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 20:54, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Yep. To bad we aren't administrators. We can't make the rules.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 02:22, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Their really needs to be more than one admin im worried about this wiki's future when it comes to leadership and governing.Rvb forever 03:47, March 19, 2011 (UTC)Rvb forever I've been running for a while... http://rvb.wikia.com/wiki/Red_vs_Blue:Administrators#Sniperteam82308 I've actually got the most votes for and only one vote against... but thats because someone was upset I constantly undid their edits because all they did was add red links. That guy left now anyway. So... maybe if I get a few more Wheller will let me become on and I can add policys as well as some other things I wish to add to this wiki to make it a little more fun or user friendly such as a poll that I will create, close, replace.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 13:40, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Im gonna try and run for admin to i actually was an admin of an old marathon wiki called Durandalpedia. Unfortunatly the wiki closed because people lost intrest but i did a do a great job at maintaining the site for almost a year with the help of other admins of course.Rvb forever 14:14, March 19, 2011 (UTC)Rvb forever I'll vote for you if you vote for me.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 14:15, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I'll vote for you but personally i think that me, you and Cyrus should be the next admins. Your popular in the wikia and have been here for quite some time.I have some admin experience and i think Cyrus should be given another chance as he was also banned for not knowing the rules.Rvb forever 14:21, March 19, 2011 (UTC)Rvb forever Weirdf, I've been running for a while now too, http://rvb.wikia.com/wiki/Red_vs_Blue:Administrators#Jman98. I only have, like, two votes. And personally, I would think that only Cyrus, Ralok, and Sniperteam for admins. As I don't really know you very much Rvb. [[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] 18:03, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Cyrus had his powers removed for unabanning another user. I believe they were restored a while ago however. And yay I'm popular on the wiki. And Jman considering Ralok won't be on that much(writing a novel sequel and working on a computer game) I can't say him right now. Once he returns to active status I would say sure why not.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 18:53, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i don't know you either Jman but you would probably make a good admin but anyways enough of this talk about admins lets get back to this season 9 thing. Wheres WhellerNG? He should hve responded by now.Rvb forever 03:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC)Rvb forever You would think so wouldn't you? Well at the moment just wait, I'm sure Wheller will eventually see this, and he will let us know. CyrusArc 04:32, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Doubt it. From experiance he will only respond to tell someone off. Or if it has to do with him directly. Otherwise he will make a single statement and thats it.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 04:49, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Its been 3 days now and no responseRvb forever 05:46, March 20, 2011 (UTC)Rvb forever He won't. Just look on here. He says one thing and then leaves. Or is its someone else's conversation he just doesn't respond.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 14:29, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Did he leave or something? I mean come on this is kind of important.Rvb forever 17:44, March 20, 2011 (UTC)Rvb forever His last edit was on the 16th. I doubt hes left though. And like I said. As long as it doesn't concern him hes content to stay out of it.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 18:42, March 20, 2011 (UTC) It does content him though if for instance he doesn't respond then he will have to ban more and more people for adding in season 9 details.Rvb forever 22:07, March 20, 2011 (UTC)Rvb forever He honestly doesn't care if he has to ban someone. Uhg I am getting sick of reverting all these new users contributions because they are grammarically incorrect, poorly spelled, or just plain wrong.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 22:40, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Same here im sure you've seen all the edits i been doing for the past few days cleaning pages. I literally stayed up till 1:00am looking at all the minor pages for incorrect grammer.Rvb forever 00:12, March 21, 2011 (UTC)Rvb forever I've been putting up deletion templates, undoing all stupid new users stuff. Removing anything that has to do with Season 9. And warning all new users who post Season 9 information. Of course I doubt you or I shall be recognized for what we are doing as we should be.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 00:58, March 21, 2011 (UTC) We should be recognised especially since were putting in some much work before season 9 even starts. There only a few users even active right now and we've been working extra hard. I think ive sat by to long not saying anything about this wiki. We NEED more than one admin,we NEED a policy and we NEED a poll. The community is demanding things yet nothing is being done. I been here for about a year now and almost nothings changed.Rvb forever 01:33, March 21, 2011 (UTC)Rvb forever One more month it'll be my first year. Please don't tell me yet what kind of cake I am getting. :P But yes I agree. We have to work harder now because of the damn trailer being released. Honestly I love the trailer. Yes I watch it almost everyday. But I could wait till April 1st when Burnie told us that it will be released to everyone. All its been doing is getting people banned and providing us more work. I don't mean to bitch but honestly. And we really don't need a poll but I think it would be a neat little thing to have. Don't you? And well my history tells I am on here every stinking day so I would update it say once a month.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:10, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Well with the poll we can do something here besides editing. I think it would be cool. But anyways i looked back at WhellerNG talk page and wow alot of people wanted him de admined. He's not a bad admin i just think he runs this place like a dictator. Ive heard users of being afraid to edit because they'll get banned.Rvb forever 20:49, March 21, 2011 (UTC)Rvb forever My main problem with him is he doesn't speak to the community, and he never gives a warning before a block. I am scared of him a bit actually. Thats why I don't add things only remove them.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 21:06, March 21, 2011 (UTC) We really need some new admins.Though some of us have already applied to be an admin it still has no results.--Soldier Jean 01:27, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I have the most edits and votes for adminship on the wiki and yet he refuses still.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 01:29, March 22, 2011 (UTC) This sucks the only way so far we could become admins if we started a new RVB Wiki.Actually I started one before but I abandoned it.I'm thinking of reviving that wiki and making some prepareations to make it presentable.--Soldier Jean 02:31, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes. But well. Conversion is tough. And we will not have many editors as all will come here.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 02:33, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Exactly like a dictator he bans anybody without notice, fails to publish the rules and hardly talks to anyone. I used to be afraid of him when i was new but not anymoreRvb forever 23:41, March 22, 2011 (UTC)Rvb forever Maybe we should stop bad mouthing Wheller because if he sees about what we say about him our asses will be cooked.--Soldier Jean 00:58, March 25, 2011 (UTC) He can't... can he? Besides I'm sure if it was something as absured as that Cyrus would bail us out.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 01:03, March 25, 2011 (UTC) If Curus unbans us Wheller might take away his power as an admin permanetly.--Soldier Jean 01:04, March 25, 2011 (UTC) We could always report him to wikia staff.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 01:05, March 25, 2011 (UTC) "oh yeah like it worked so well last time."--Soldier Jean 01:09, March 25, 2011 (UTC) True... but they would surely have to do something for something that absurd!Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 01:10, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Im not afraid of Wheller he cant just ban us to make an example of us. If he does he will loose his adminship i know it and he knows it.Rvb forever 15:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC)Rvb forever Yea no. Wikia staff did nothing to help us in the past they won't now. They say its because they don't want to intimidate him. Here is something I have to say to them. HE INTIMIDATES US!Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 15:16, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Seriously.I don't even think Wheller is here anymore.I am going to ask wikia staff if they can give admin powers to me or others.--Soldier Jean 15:18, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Put in a good word... and mention that I have the most edits, most yeses to adminship among other things.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 15:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't count on it sniper we have to wait to see what happens.Rvb forever 19:32, March 28, 2011 (UTC)Rvb forever Featured Article Ok we have had that same featured artice for over a year now I think it is time we change it.--Soldier Jean 15:08, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure once we get a page for Season 9 that will be it for a year. I mean we only need to wait a day until we can (hopefully) add a Season 9 page. If not when episode 1 comes out I won't give a fuck I'll add it. I don't get it I mean last year when I was but a sipmly wikia contributer we had a Revelation page months before that started.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 15:11, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Featured articles should not only feature article pages for the seasons it should feature other stuff like character articles for a change.--Soldier Jean 15:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I know that. But regular editors can't edit that.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 15:17, March 26, 2011 (UTC) There has to be some changes around here.--Soldier Jean 15:19, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Well if I could get my damned adminship there would be.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 15:21, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I have to try and conivince wikia staff to give some of us admin powers since are current admin is not even here to do it.We also have to start advertising the wiki today so we can get more editors.--Soldier Jean 15:23, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I know and I'm trying but it won't let me create the group. Perhaps its because my sponsorship expired a week ago? And now... its only what a few hours I can wait that long. Plus anything sponsers only I can just look here to learn about.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 15:27, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I am just going to advertise on youtube.--Soldier Jean 15:28, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Alright when I decide to get my sponsor ship back I will create it.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 15:30, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Chatting Hey people. I was thinking and well... the blogs take up most of the recent history. I often am finding that annoying as I can sometimes never find vandalism that has occured. I know I'm probably the main problem but thats just in my nature I like to talk... there I go rambling I suppose. Anyway. Is it possilbe that you Wheller or you Cyrus could, no I know you can, would mind making blogs an administrator only tool and we could only have them to update with information on the wiki, Rooster Teeth, or just Red vs. Blue. Commenting could be allowed on those or not. Now this is just a suggestion to how we could all chat without cluttering the recent history space. I suggest that we create a Red vs. Blue Chat wiki where we can go to talk. Please be kind with what you think of this I am merely trying to keep the Recent Activity cleared so we can better see the contributions on pages. Thank you for taking this into consideration.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:13, April 4, 2011 (UTC) No way that is bull shit.I say we just make a schedule for when we use the blogs.--Soldier Jean 22:58, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm just saying. The Wiki Activity gets cluttered. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:09, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I know.--Soldier Jean 23:10, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Well... we would still chat. Same thing really just a different wiki. I'm just getting a little annoyed that I can't find the actual edits.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:14, April 4, 2011 (UTC) logo idea Here, it should fit in the wordmark area: [[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] 15:33, June 20, 2011 (UTC) That does look good. Only thing is it should say Wiki on it. If you add that I'd put it under redvsblue and make it look like SEASON 9.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 17:58, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I would, but that is the only size that could fit in the wordmark. If I added the wiki part, it wouldn't fit. [[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] 20:08, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Then I'll have to say no. I mean it should say wiki.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 20:14, June 21, 2011 (UTC) This is the best I could do with the word wiki: [[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] 20:22, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I think its fine the way it is.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:11, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Eh, no. I don't see how the text with the ugly font looks good at all. Ugly is an opinion.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 17:09, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright, here's a new one I made. It's cleaner, nicer, and has wiki. I think I did really good in my opinion: I like this one allot. Its got the Season 9 Red vs. Blue as well as a Blood Gulch Chronicles wiki font. I think this one should be the one to replace it.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 17:19, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Season 9 character images All character box images should be in engine pictures of the characters, with the exception of anyone who has not been shown in engine such as North Dakota and Carolina --WhellerNG 01:24, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Red and Blue Teams, Season 9 The Red and Blue teams ARE NOT the same people from past seasons, thus, like Epsilon need their own pages. --WhellerNG 01:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I see, what do you suppose we call them? Something like Sarge (Season 9) or like Sarge (Epsilon)? —[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 03:03, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :: look at the team templates. I've already added in links to their season 9 versions. work in those. --WhellerNG 03:07, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :: I'm beginning their pages now. Would've done it sooner. Had yard work to do. Whos going to mulch it but me though eh?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:58, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Image screen captures From now on. Everyone who screen caps an image from Youtube should insure that the image is captured in full screen at 720p. We've had a lot of Low quality images added to the wiki lately, and we should really work on getting some nicer quality images.--WhellerNG 18:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I agree. I tried doing that and I got blocked though, because apparently it's hoarding of edits. But anyways, I'll continue trying to get more HD pics for the infoboxs. You still don't understand the reason of the block. Just wow. Can you shut up about things you don't understand?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:37, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm just going by what you said on my talk page. The whoring of edits was the wikia errors. While I apologize for that it was the fact you entirely removed an image rather than put it somewhere else on the page.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:23, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright I am sick of the fighting.Listen sometimes a picture can be replaced and the other can be completely removed.I have seen it happen several times on this wiki and yet no one has ever said anything until now.If you feel like the other picture is needed then put it in a gallery or in the page somewhere as a thumb.Its just a picture you guys.So please lets just get it over and done with.Also wiki errors happen its a common thing.Note:I am not taking sides I am merely trying to look at the situation from the others few point.--The Renegade 00:18, July 19, 2011 (UTC) And I apologized for the wikia errors. And to be honest after he told me that they were just wikia errors I would have unbanned him because it was my bad. However for account sharing which I am no longer doing I was demoted to a regular user and therefore could not unban him.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:33, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes I know.I just don't either you and Jman to start fighting like this.Friends should not fight like bitter foes.--Jean the Monster 00:35, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Jman, Sniper. If you two ever bring this up again. I'm going to ban both of you for six months.--WhellerNG 02:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright alright. So Wheller. Just a question. As both South and Director Church's Luke McKay pictures have been proven as incorrecet illustrations of the characters in Red vs. Blue are they still to be taken as canon?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:30, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :::No. But they are still acceptable. --WhellerNG 02:38, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :::What do you mean by acceptable? Like for characters whose faces haven't been seen yet we are supposed to assume thats how they appear?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:39, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :::: Spot on. --WhellerNG 02:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :::: Alright.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:50, July 19, 2011 (UTC) PSA Characters I'm pretty sure all the characters that appear in the PSAs are the '''original' characters. Not the new characters. I doubt that. Why would you think that? I mean perhaps if they'd used Halo 3 instead of the Reach engine I would agree.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 17:04, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Because I don't see how the canon story would interfere with the PSAs at all. You know what. I actually feel I have to agree. I mean just look at how they've acted in the Season 9 PSAs already. Their friends unlike the episodes. So I guess I'll have to agree with you Jman.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 17:10, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::PSAs are not canon. The PSAs portray the Reds and Blues as Actors who play their characters in the popular web series Red vs. Blue.--WhellerNG 03:20, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article I believe if the FA is just going to be the latest season it should be renamed as such. (i.e. call it Latest Season) Gotta agree. Althought perhaps between Seasons it will be treated as an actual Featured Article.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 16:14, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Just a thought How many people are on this wiki? I thought there would be groups of people in the chat room to discuss the latest episodes :o Mr.Orange 08:17, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Admins? Is Wheller still our only resident admin, or are the new ones now? 23:12, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Me and Sniperteam are Admins. Feel free to ask us for anything you need, Sniper is on Vacation so I'm the only one at the moment. CyrusArc 01:01, August 19, 2011 (UTC) So Wheller is gone? 01:28, August 19, 2011 (UTC)